Balikan ?
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Hidup, terkadang ada saatnya mereka kembali bersama, setelah berpisah, namun... /AU/Kapal DenNor/ Mind to RnR ?/
_Balikan ?_

 _Hetalia_ _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa- apa dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya kesenangan saja saat menulisnya._

 _Warning: AU, OOC meskipun sudah kuusahakan IC X'D, Typo , alur yang loncat – loncat, BL , Kapal DenNor , Human Name! dll._

 _Chara : Denmark : Mathias K_ _ø_ _hler_

 _Norway : Lukas Bondevik_

 _Summary: Hidup, terkadang ada saatnya mereka kembali bersama, setelah berpisah, namun..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hei... " sepertinya pemuda kaukasia utara itu nampak begitu bosan dengan semua ini, ingin memulai pembicaraan seperti biasa namun ia tidak bisa. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini perpustakaan sekolah.

"Sudahlah Anko... selesaikan tugasmu" Pemuda berjepit itu terus saja terfokus pada kertas - kertas dihadapannya, membaca sambil sesekali menorehkan tinta.

"Aku bosan Nor..." Lukas hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Mungkin dibenak Mathias , Tino benar – benar tega memberikannya tugas sebanyak ini. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, mau tidak mau mereka harus mengerjakannya berdua.

"Nor... apakah kau tidak jengah de-"

"...Sudahlah Anko... berhenti merengek terus..." potong Lukas dengan cepat, terkadang ada saatnya juga Lukas malas jika hanya berdua saja dengan Mathias.

Mathias pun menuruti perkataan pemuda dihadapannya tersebut, jika memang bukan karena Tino ,masih maukah sebenarnya Lukas duduk berdua bersama Mathias, mungkin pertanyaan itulah yang terus saja mengganjal dibenak Mathias sedari tadi.

Mathias tahu, hubungannya tidak lagi menghangat dengan Lukas sejak saat itu. Dan Mathias hanya ingin tertawa miris dengan mengingat kejadian itu... ya, kejadian dimana karamnya status hubungan mereka. Bukan karena pihak ketiga namun memang karena kesalahan Mathias, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya.

Bisa dibilang pemuda berambut jabrik itu menyesal dengan semua ini, tidak seharusnya ia berkata kata perpisahan pada Lukas pada waktu itu, dan... beginilah jadinya. Ternyata ada saatnya juga , mereka berdua begitu keras kepala dan juga tidak mau mengalah.

Jika ada sesuatu untuk mengulang waktu mungkin Mathias ingin menggunakannya, untuk mengembalikan watku.

Ketukan jari ringan pada meja ,setidaknya tidak membuat pemuda pribumi Denmark itu mati bosan dalam kesunyian.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"...ko"

"Anko" Mathias mulai tersadar dari lamunannya baru saja. Ia tidak mengira pikirannya melayangan hingga ke waktu itu.

"Ada apa Nor..." Harusnya Mathias tahu, tidak seharunya ia memanggil Lukas dengan panggilan itu, setelah mereka berpisah. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, seolah lidahnya terlalu keluh untuk melupakan panggilan tersebut, mungkin kerena ia sudah terbiasa.

"Kau sakit? Tidak biasanya kau diam dengan lama" gumaman Lukas yang masih mampu Mathias dengar, jika ditanya apakah Mathias sakit. Maka jawabannya Iya, ya.. hatinya benar – benar sakit setelah Lukas pergi.

"Hmmmm... tidak" pemuda bersurai pirang itu menundukkan kepala, nampak tidak bersemanagat.

"Anko... kau tidak apa-apa" Mathias yakin bahwa Lukas mulai berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Lukas saat ia memegang kening Mathias yang begitu panas.

"Anko, kau demam lebih baik ku antar kau keruang kesehatan" Lukas hanya ingin membawa Mathias beristirahat , ia tidak ingin pekerjaan ini menjadi semakin buruk akibat ketidak konsistennya Mathias.

"Tidak Nor... ini masih belum selesai.."

"Tapi kau demam Anko"

"Aku baik – baik saja dan tolong kembalilah kekursimu" alasan Mathias sebenarnya adalah ia hanya ingin terus berdua saja dengan Lukas. Semenjak mereka berpisah mungkin ini adalah kali pertama bagi mereka untuk berduaan saja.

Memang benar jika Mathias meminta Tino untuk membantunya dalam menjalin hubungannya kembali dengan Lukas, namun bukan seperti ini juga kan caranya.

.

.

Brukkk!

Mathias terjatuh bergitu saja saat ia bangkit dari kursinya saat ia hendak mengambil beberapa laporan, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Lukas segera bertindak. Ia tidak ingin sampai Mathias kenapa – napa. Tidak ingin sama sekali, bagaimana juga sebenarnya Lukas juga masih menyimpan rasa pada Mathias.

"Anko..." dan dengan segera, Lukas segera memapah tubuh Mathias yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Baiarlah lembaran –lembaran tugas itu ia telantarkan namun jangan sampai Mathias yang terlantar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ck... kenapa para penjaga tidak ada" Mathais hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat tingkah pemuda berjepit itu. Ia tidak menyangak bahwa ternyata Lukas masih memperhatikannya.

"Ahhh... Nor .. ternyata kau masih menyayangiku ya" Lukas hanya memalingkan mukanya sambil sedikit rona samar kemerahan mulai menjalar kepipinya.

"Jangan bercanda, aku hanya kasian saja kepadamu tidak lebih" Lukas segera berlalu dari tempat Mathias berada , namun ia tidak bisa beranjak pergi lebih jauh dikarenakan lengannya yang tengah digenggam oleh Mathias.

"Jangan pergi Nor..."ujar Mathias sambil menarik tubuh Lukas semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Hei.. a-apa ya-hhmpp... hmmppp..." dengan segera Mathias mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam bibir hangat Lukas. Lukas tidak bisa berbuat apa –apa selain menahan desahannya jangan sampai ia terlihat begitu menginginkan ciuman ini , saat lidahnya beradu dengan lidah Mathias.

Ciuman itu akhirnya berakhir setelah keduanya sama - sama membutuhkan oksigen, benang saliva itu terbentuk begitu saja diantara mereka . Entah saliva milik siapa itu.

"Kau gila..." ujar Lukas sambil membersihkan bibirnya dari bekas kecupan Mathias baru saja, ia hanya sedikit syok dengan semua ini.

"Ya.. aku memnag gila , gila kerenamu Lukas" ujar Mathias sambil menekan kata terakhir. Lukas hanya terdiam , tidak biasanya Mathias memaggilnya dengan namanya, jika begini maka Mathias memang benar – benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"An-ko..." Lukas hanya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya sendiri, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dengan gerakan tiba –tiba dari Lukas yang tentu saja membuat pemuda penyuka bir ini terbelalak, bagaimana tidak dihadapannya sendiri , Lukas yang menciumnya . kecupan yang awalnya begitu lembut kini tidak lagi, mereka saling bertukar saliva masing – masing dengan beradu lidah didalam gua hangat nan basah tersebut. Suhu ruangan yang seharusnya dingin namun kini tidak lagi, hawa panaslah yang mulai menguasai.

Lukas tidak munafik jika ia memang menginginkan ini semua, lagi pula bersikap munafik pun percuma. Pemuda pribumi Norwegia ini mulai mengalungkan lengannya pada kepala pemuda dihadapannya. Mereka mulai memperdalam ciuman tersebut, dan Mathias denngan senang hati saling beradu lidah bersama Lukas. Ia bahkan lupa , kapan terakhir kali mereka bermalam bersama. Mungkin meraka akan melakuakn hal itu sekali lagi, namun apakah harus disini.

Lukas mulai memutuskan kecupan tersebut, dan benang saliva pun muali terbentuk kembali diantara keduanya. Pemuda berjepit itu hanya menundukkan kepala, ia tidak menyangkah bila ternyata ia yang bertindak terlebih dahulu, namun salahkan jika ini memnag kemaunnya. Salahkah jika ia masih menginginkan Mathias.

Lengan Mathias mulai membingkai wajah rupawan Lukas, iris kuduanya saling berhadapan. Tanpa ada niatan dari keduanya untuk memutuskan kontak mata. Dengan gerakan perlahan Lukas ingin membuka beberapa kancing seragam Mathias, namun Mathias menahannya.

"Jadi... kita balikan kah?" Mathias hanya tersenyum sumringah,mungkin ia akan begitu bahagia jika selanjutnya Lukas berkata iya.

Tiada jawaban iya , maupun anggukan kepala. Lukas hanya diam saja, namun Mathias seolah telah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Hei... Lukas , bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan lagi kegiatan ini dirumah, sepertinya ranjangku mulai mendinging tanpa dirimu" bisik Mathias tepat ditelinga Lukas.

"Dalam mimpimu Anko" Mathias hanya tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi wajah Lukas yang menurutnya begitu lucu. Ia jadi ingin memakannya sekarang juga.

"Aku tidak mau balikan sebelum kau jujur" gumam Lukas yang cukup terdengar oleh telinga Mathias. Ya... Mathias tahu, pertanyaan ini akan datang dari bibir Lukas suatu saat nanti. Dan ternyata sekarang terbukti, namun Mathias telah menyiapkan cerita sebelum ini terjadi.

"Baiklah " Mathias mulai memeluk tubuh Lukas dan mulai menyenderkan kepalanya dalam ceruk perpotongan leher dengan bahu milih Lukas. Ia rindu dengan aroma tubuh Lukas, begitu rindu.

Sedangkan Lukas, mulai merasa nyaman dengan tingkah Mathias. Ia begitu rindu akan sentuhan - sentuhan Mathias kepadanya. Jari jemari keduanya mulai tertautkan bersama. Saling menggenggam satu sama lagi, dan seolah enggan lepaskannya.

Hei... Lukas sepertinya , kau harus menyiapkan dirimu untuk malam ini...

Yah.. malam yang akan pajang bersama Mathiasmu tersayang...

Dan Mathias , sepertinya kau akan begitu bahagia nanti malam...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End(?)

.

.

* * *

.

A/N:

Busyettttttt... napa saya bikin beginian , oh... astaga.. / . Nanggung banget, ceritanya saya pingin gitu bikin Yaoi ampek tusuk – tusukan :"'v tapi... diriku gak kuat bikinnya. :v maap benget jika ceritanya aneh , dan amburagul tinggat dewa. Saya juga manusia yang masih harus terus belajar :"""D . jika ada salah kata tolong di maap kan ya... ;")

.

.

.

.

.

Sign

Zee


End file.
